Hopeless Dorks
by spenceer
Summary: Because of Rose, Dave now has to go on a blind date. The whole thing seems sketchy to Dave- going out with a stranger and spending the whole day with them- but he agrees. Which was the best decision he's made. (Apologies because I'm probably going to get everyone's personalities all wrong and this story's gonna suck)
1. This is it

Oh man.

Today was the day.

It still remains a mystery but, Rose had managed to persuade Dave to go on a blind date with her best friend's friend. Naturally, Dave refused. This wasn't his style. Besides, his sister met her "best friend", Jade, on a chat website, which made the whole thing seem sketchy to Dave. He preferred not to have his precious and well-maintained body taken by some creep he'd never even met. Rose insisted that his date wasn't a creep; that she and Jade video chatted and she saw Jade's friend once or twice and claimed that he was very nice and cute. The whole thing was still sketchy to Dave.

But Rose managed to get him to agree to go on a blind date with Jade's friend.

Now, Dave rushed to get ready; he didn't want to be late. But- wait. He didn't even want to be a part of this stupid "blind date" thing anyway. He had other things he could be doing. So why did he care?

With a groan and his internal question still unanswered, Dave continued getting ready. He took a quick shower, and after he dried off, fixed his light blond hair to his satisfaction, stared at his freckles (as if staring at them would make them disappear), and tried to decide on what to wear.

He was satisfied with black skinny jeans, a white button up with a black tie and, red Vans. He looked at himself in the mirror, content with the way he looked, until he looked up at his eyes. With a sigh, he put on his signature dark shades that gave him mysterious and an unintentional douche-y look. He looked at himself one more time, then grabbed his wallet, phone, and ear buds and left the apartment that he shared with his sister.


	2. Waiting

Rose said that his date would meet him at the bistro in the less populated area of the town. What was his date's name anyway? Rose had told him. What was it? Hmm... John? Yes, it was John. She had also told him bits and pieces about John, too but, of course, Dave wasn't listening.

The bistro wasn't too far from his and Rose's apartment so Dave decided to take his vintage black 1946 Schwinn B.F. Goodrich Challenger. What a hipster.

Dave rode in silence to the bistro, thinking about his date the whole way there. What if ends up as a disaster? Would he just leave? What this "John" is gross or ugly? Or he's a total prick that looks good? But what if everything goes well? Then what? Do they keep talking and hanging out? Do they kiss? Dave was very, very confused since he'd never actually been on a date of any kind.

He reached his destination at last and parked his bike beside the entrance of the small restaurant. He entered the bistro and was greeted by one of the three chefs, Aradia. She and Dave were pretty good friends; they hung out at school together a lot. The other two, Tavros and Feferi, he didn't know that well. The three part-time chefs often saw Dave at their little-known bistro to get a small meal or to just hang out.

"What brings you here so early, cool kid?" Aradia asked in her monotone voice.

Dave groaned. "I have a blind date and Rose set us up to come here." He responded with a dramatic eye-roll, not that she would have been able to see it.

A high-pitched squeal came from the back of the kitchen. "A blind date?!" The voice asked, entirely too excited. The owner of the voice, Feferi, came out into the sitting area. She was a very enthusiastic girl, always finding the best in everything and everyone.

Dave chuckled and nodded in response.

"Is there anything you know about them? Is it a boy? A girl? What's their name? Oh, tell me everything!" She shrilled.

"It- uh, it's a... blind date, Feferi. He isn't... supposed to know a lot... about the other person." The owner of this voice was Tavros. He came out of the back after Feferi. Poor Tavros was crippled and mentally challenged. His legs were paralyzed and his mental handicap made him talk slower and to think about what he was saying, which is why he often said "uh" when he talked.

"Well I know a bit. He's a dude named John. He's my sister's best friend's friend. And I also know that he's supposed to be meeting me in about two minutes. That's it."

"Ohh! This is so exciting! I just can't-"

"Alright, Feferi. Let's leave them alone until we're needed." Aradia said pushing Feferi and Tavros back into the kitchen then turned and gave Dave a thumb up before turning into the kitchen herself.

He let out a sigh and sat at a table next to the window. He put his ear buds into his phone and listened to music while he waited for John.


	3. Dorks

John had been convinced and pushed to attend the blind date by Jade, much to his disagreement. Though, when the time came around, he got distracted and had forgotten about the date. He had only remembered when Jade messaged him about it.

He was rushing around to find something nice to wear, settling on a blue flannel button up with a dark vest over the top and dark slacks. He ran outside and sprinted to the bistro as fast as he could.

John was ten minutes late and wheezing when he finally made it into the bistro. He scanned the small restaurant for his date and found him with his head down on the table.

Damn. What was his name? Shit, Jade had told him his name. It started with D, right? Dane? Danny? Oh, Dave. Stupid, remember your date's name.

John walked over to Dave, a little bit anxious. His dates head was down on the table. Maybe he was asleep. Hopefully Dave hadn't been waiting for John long enough to fall asleep.

Dave kept his forehead on the edge of the table, looking down at his phone. What if John didn't show up? Just as this thought entered his mind, he saw a pair of blue converse next to his chair.

He lifted his head up quickly, to get a look at whoever it was but, he moved too quickly and leaned back more than he should have, causing his chair to fall back with him in it.

"Shit!" He exclaimed, hitting the floor with a loud thud.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright?" John asked with concern.

"Yeah." Dave said with a grunt as he tried to get up. "I'm fine."

John extended his hand and offered it to Dave, to which he accepted gratefully. As he stood up with the help of his date, he closely examined John and John did the same with Dave.

Both of them found each other rather attractive; John, with his dark messy hair, his awkward posture, his cute, goober-ish smile and, the smell of Old Spice that lingered around him. Dave, with his managed hair, his calm posture, his cool-kid smirk and, the mystery behind his sunglasses that made John want to know more about him.

"Hi, um, you're Dave, right?" John asked shyly. Yes of course he's Dave, stupid. Who else would he be?

"Hey, uh, yeah. You're... John?" Dave mentally hit himself in the face. Why are you being so stupidly shy? He's just a dude. An extremely cute dude that you are now going on a date with. But still just a dude.

"Yeah. Sorry that I'm late. It just completely slipped my mind! I'm sorry. You weren't waiting too long were you?"

"It's alright. I haven't been waiting that long. I'm just glad you showed."

The two stared at each other with smiles on their faces, both admiring the other. Until, Dave snapped back to reality.

"Would you like to sit down?" He asked politely, gesturing to the empty seat in front of him.

"Oh, right! Thanks." He nodded and took the seat across from Dave. He looked at the blond with a grin. "Are you sure I didn't keep you waiting?"

Damn. This kid had the most beautiful smile. Dave returned the smile. "That doesn't matter." He cooly fixed his posture. "Rose told me bits about you but," He put his elbows on the table and leaned in closer to John. "I'd like to hear it from you. Tell me about yourself, John."

"Uh, me? There's not really much to tell. Well, as you know, I'm John. John Egbert. I still live at home with my dad, which isn't too bad, but I'm trying to get an apartment so I can get out of his hair but, yeah. Right now, I just have a small part time job at a bookstore which is cool. Just ask anything you want I guess and I'll tell! Oh, enough about me, what about you?" John urged Dave, wanting to know more about this mysterious gentleman.

Dave chuckled. "You're adorable." John's face reddened at the comment, laughing softly. "Well, I'm Dave Strider. I now live with my sister Rose in an apartment. Although, I guess you could say I live by myself since she's always away with her girlfriend. I have two part-time jobs. I work at coffee shop in town and I make my own music. I guess the second one isn't really a job but, hey, I still make money."

"You make music? That's really cool! What instrument do you play?" He asked, propping his head up on his hands, watching Dave.

"I play instrument_s_. The guitar, bass, trombone, saxophone, drums, cello, and, sometimes, I mess around with my sound board." He replied, trying to not sound like a show-off.

"Oh, wow. That's a lot of instruments to play. I can only play piano. I could never imagine being able to play that many." John said in awe.

"You should play for me sometime, John." John shuddered when Dave said his name.

"Yeah, sure! But that means you have to show me one of your songs, yeah?"

Dave nodded in agreement. "So what else do I need to know about you, Mr. Egbert?"

He scrunched his face up, thinking. "Uh, I don't know. I have no idea what I'm supposed to say. I don't really go on dates that often." He explained, smiling at the blond.

Dave thought about this for a moment.

"To tell you the truth, I've never been on a date of any kind before, so I don't really know how any of this goes." He confessed.

John was taken back. "What?! How have you not gone on a date before? You're, like, the most attractive guy ever."

Not that anyone would have known but, Dave's eyes widen at what John said. He opened his mouth, and then closed it, deciding to think before he said something un-cool. "Well," He started, "I don't go on dates because no one ever asks me. I assumed that if someone liked me enough, they'd ask me on a date."

John took in Dave's words before he said anything else.

"Hopefully if this thingy here works out, then you won't need someone to ask you out." John smiled, his face getting redder at his own words.


End file.
